Taken
by mpg
Summary: Edward is drawn to the mystery the new girl presents, but not as much as he is drawn to her blood. Unforeseen consequences await his decision to claim her as his prey. Slightly OOC/ExB/M. A pick a pic contest entry


**Pick A Pic Challenge**

**Title: **Taken

**Penname: **mpg

**Banner: **Banner 64 http:/i398(dot)photobucket(dot)com/albums/pp69/ms_ambrosia/pick_a_pic/taken(dot)jpg

**Rating/ Disclaimer: **Rated NC17/M for bloodlust, and for the other type of lust. Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all its characters. I own nothing. I must give lots of thanks to: my ever patient fic-wifey/beta CorrinaTFF who still loves me despite my current contest fascination (at least I hope she still does ^_^), to my other wifey/prereader Gabbysway2 who has no choice but to love me ^_- and a special thanks to misswinkles who jumped in to help one night when I was going slightly crazy.  
The banner was made by someone else; someone much more ridiculously talented with photoshop than me, and I must thank them for the inspiration their pic gave me. I must admit there was another inspiration – this song by Enrique and that chick from the PCDs (Heartbeat) http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=NVk4vENObiI

**Summary: **Edward is drawn to the mystery the new girl presents, but not as much as he is drawn to her blood. Unforeseen consequences await his decision to claim her as his prey. Slightly OOC

**To see all the stories that are a part of this contest please visit: www(dot)fanfiction-challenges(dot)blogspot(dot)com**

~ 0 ~

- EPOV -

Tedium.

If I was asked to describe my existence in one word, that would be it. No other word quite encapsulated the utter boredom which filled my days. Only at night did I get the opportunity to explore the world in any way I wanted, but my nights too had become boring and drab. My entire existence had become an endless rotation of school, hunting, and trying to speed the passing of the hours with yet another new hobby while my family spent theirs coupling.

Nothing had as yet come close to surprising me or giving me a thrill. Case in point, even with hundreds of minds around me buzzing with excitement about the arrival of a new face, I couldn't find it in myself to care. It was just one more name, one more human likeness to add to the never-ending sea of faces of the students from the countless high schools I had attended. Instead of fawning over the new girl, like the children around me, I was monitoring my brother's thoughts, trying to ensure that he didn't snap and take the life of one of our classmates.

Sometimes I wondered why we pushed him—why we all took the risk of such a long delay between feeds—but I knew it was because we could never be sure when we would have to endure an enforced famine. We couldn't hunt every night, and the longer we could push ourselves, the better it was for our anonymity.

I had spent the morning the same way I had spent every day in the god-forsaken halls of every high school; disregarding the thoughts of the children, ignoring the thoughts of my family—except to occasionally check Jasper's control—and calculating the precise number of hours until graduation when I would be free of the monotony again for a few precious years. I ignored the students as much as possible because their thoughts were so inane and ridiculous, but I had to be on constant lookout for trouble.

At times, not often but occasionally, a student would begin to grow suspicious of our family. It was my task to watch for the moment their suspicions gave way to fear or ventured too close to the truth. Some days, I hated that the responsibility was placed on my shoulders due to my talent. Alice was the only one that could fully understand how I felt. She had an extra talent as well—the ability to see the consequences resulting from current decisions. The ever-changing future that ran through her mind was a constant flow of noise until events too hideous or dangerous would take over and show their outcome behind her eyes. Together we were sentries for our family, always on guard against threats; humans whose concerns drew too close to the truth or future events that risked our exposure amongst our primary concerns.

I heard the chatter around the new girl shift to information regarding my family and myself. I rolled my eyes because I knew it eventually would. No matter which town we lived in, we were always outsiders, always a source of gossip; the strange, pale-skinned but beautiful family of adopted teenagers who were all together—'like _together_ together'.

I sighed at the inane thoughts in the minds of all the girls at the table across the cafeteria as they talked about me and gave the new girl my name. I flicked my eyes disinterestedly toward her, trying to figure out which 'voice'was hers so that I could isolate her thoughts. I knew they had to be as tiresome as everyone else's, but at least it would have given me something to occupy a few seconds of my time. I found it strange that I couldn't immediately pick the new 'voice' amongst the hundreds around me. I located her easily at the table and watched as she dropped her eyes under my gaze, but I couldn't hear anything coming from the place where she sat.

I tilted my head curiously as I examined the girl. Her forehead travelled down toward the desk as she felt my eyes weighing on her. Crimson flushed to her cheeks. But still…silence.

She presented a small mystery; something minor to busy myself with while I tried to solve the puzzle. I smiled wryly, knowing that while the challenge would be something different for a short time, the end result would be disappointing. I doubted there was anything in her thoughts that would captivate or intrigue me more than her silence.

The bell rang to signal the end of lunch and I stood, turning away from the girl and the vague mystery she presented. I wasn't interested enough to go as far as to ruin the façade our family had carefully crafted. I was only one and a half years down on my three-year sentence in my newest purgatory. Then I could enjoy a year or two of near complete freedom before we had to move on. I had no desire to restart high school sooner than was absolutely necessary. Yet, as I turned away, I grew frustrated by the puzzle she presented.

I headed toward biology suddenly full of contempt, directed at no one in particular. I was feeling vexed and off-balance, due in large part to the completeness of the quiet coming from the girl. I couldn't understand what was wrong with me. My ability had never failed me before—why now?

My thoughts were centred on the girl when she unexpectedly entered the room. Her eyes scanned around quickly, no doubt looking for an empty space. She quickly reached the same conclusion I had; the only space available was the one next to me.

I smiled slightly, trying to assure her that I wasn't going to bite; I had better control over my urges than Jasper after all. I had lived the so-called 'vegetarian' life-style for so long that the burn, which often accompanied the scent of humans, was little more than an easily managed pain.

The girl—Bella, she had introduced herself to everyone as—stepped closer to me. That single step placed her squarely between the heater vents and me. Her scent floated toward me with the warm air. I took a deep breath, curious to see whether something in it would help me to better understand her quiet mind. That one insignificant breath was the biggest mistake I had made in my entire existence.

Her scent turned the manageable burn in my throat into an inferno that raged through my entire body. Every inch of me blazed with the need to close the distance between us and sink my teeth into her. I needed her blood like I had needed no other. Not even when I had briefly ran from Carlisle, walking the streets as a vigilante, had I felt so much desire to take the life-force of any human. I had only ever burned so badly once before, and I blanched away from the memory of my transformation.

The smell of her warm blood intensified as she blushed under my heavy gaze. I wondered if she could see the hunger running through me. I could feel it awakening every nerve in my body, intensifying my desire. Every muscle stood tense—ready to strike at a moment's notice. I thought about how easy it would be to claim her blood. A handful of steps, and I could claim her quicker than she could blink. I would lean into the soft, pallor skin of her neck. She would shiver, both from my proximity and from my cool breath. I would open my jaw and allow my teeth to sink deep into her unblemished throat; the sweet nectar within would be mine. She would be my prey, and I would enjoy every drop of her delectable blood.

As easy as it would have been to take her, I realised my actions would cause a panic throughout the room. My mind quickly assessed the many different ways in which I could protect myself before consuming her. I could kill the witnesses first, but with my thirst burning so strongly for her I would have to do it in such a way that there would be no bloodshed. A single drop would be enough to drive me into a frenzy and by the time I was able to drink of the girl, I may have already gorged myself on the others. I wouldn't have the opportunity to feel her blood coursing through me untainted, giving me strength and satiating me like none other could.

During the precious few seconds that I was planning my rampage, the girl had moved forward out of the flow of the air. She was closer to me, but in slightly less danger. I was able to use the small break from her scent to gather my senses. Of two things I was absolutely certain. One, I had to have her blood. Two, I couldn't do it in the classroom or it would ruin the experience.

I sat silently while she pulled up the seat beside me. I spent the time trying to think of anything but her scent; trying to focus long enough to formulate a plan in my head. I didn't want to be a monster, but I could not deny myself this. I had over half a century of doing the right thing; surely this insignificant, young girl with the delicious scent was delivered to me as a prize for my hard work.

I felt my phone vibrating silently in my pocket but steadfastly ignored it. I knew it was Alice, I could hear her thoughts as she paced urgently in front of a girls' bathroom trying to see a way around the vision overtaking her mind; me clutching a too-pale Bella to my chest, the last few drops of her blood staining my lips. The sight should have repulsed me, but combined with the dizzying scent surrounding me, it only served to make the monster within me rejoice. A smile formed on my lips as I imagined exactly how the heady scent would taste as her heart pumped erratically with fear—the warm liquid pulsing into my waiting mouth. It would be more satisfying to me than a glass of water offered to a man dying of an insatiable thirst. My own thirst was a thousand times stronger, even if it could not kill me.

A plan snapped together in my mind, and I couldn't resist any longer. I raised my hand as if to tap her on the shoulder to get her attention, but instead pressed my finger with just the right amount of force against her carotid artery. The moment my skin touched hers, I felt the beating of her heart through my fingertips, which only increased my desire for her. As it reverberated through the pads of my fingers, I was momentarily thrown further off balance, because I could have sworn I felt it echo through my entire body.

She gasped at the contact of my ice-cold skin seconds before her head sagged and she slumped forward in her seat. I quickly listened to the minds of those around us to ensure that no one had noticed my involvement in Bella's apparent fainting episode. None had.

I reigned in the monster long enough to take in enough breath to provide me with the necessary air I needed to speak and raised my hand.

"Mr Banner, I think Bella has taken ill," I said when he turned his attention to me.

His eyes fell on Bella, who was already beginning to stir from her temporary unconsciousness.

"I think someone will need to take her to the nurse's office," he said, mentally expressing how uncomfortable he felt with a student who couldn't even get through her first day without keeling over.

_I'll do it,_ the sickeningly generic Mike Newton thought. He pictured having some 'alone' time with her and being granted the opportunity to act as her knight in shining armour.

I bit back on the growl that rose in my chest. A need to roar that she was _mine _raged through me, but the realization that in just a few short minutes I would satiate my thirst with this unfortunate girl's blood had me smiling. "I'll take her," I offered, exuding charm.

Mr Banner nodded appreciatively in my direction. "Thank you for volunteering, Mr Cullen."

I turned my eyes on Mike Newton as I heard the disappointment and jealousy in his mind.

_If only he knew what I was going to do to her,_ I thought. I wondered if he would be so willing to play the hero if he knew what he was truly up against.

I picked the girl up carefully, ensuring that I didn't touch her skin and wake her quicker than she would have stirred naturally. I tried not to look at her any more than was absolutely necessary. I couldn't think her name or picture her with a family. I refused to see her as anything more than a fix for the fire burning within me; I was far too set on my path to turn away.

I tried not to think about my family; I knew they would be upset. They would hate having to move on again so soon, but I also knew they would understand. I was one of the most self-restrained among those like us. Both Jasper and Emmett had caused us to move many times before. I felt the slight sting of shame, knowing that Carlisle would regret that I had taken this course. Even my father's disappointment and subsequent anguish wasn't enough to stop me. I would have this girl. If I found it necessary, I would kill anyone to drink from her.

Rather than take her to the nurse's office as I had offered, I carried the girl through the parking lot and into the fringes of the forest. As I pushed further into the woods, I grew surprised that I hadn't met any resistance. I had, in the least, expected Alice to do more to stop me. But perhaps Jasper had picked up on my desperate need for this human's blood and it had made his own desire too strong to restrain from any longer. Only Jasper's need would be greater to Alice than my own—or even the family as a whole.

I didn't try to read Alice's mind to find out the exact reason because ultimately, it was of no consequence. What mattered was the pounding that called to me from within my arms. The heartbeat pushing that precious liquid around its mortal vessel was a siren's call. I focused my attention back on my destination—my mind overwhelmed once more—as I tried not to drink deeply of her scent even though it was what compelled me and drove me forward along my path.

I knew where I was going to take the girl; perhaps I had known since first formulating my plan. My feet moved of their own accord toward the place where she would become mine, if only for a few precious moments.

I didn't care what story my family spread about my disappearance. I was sure they would come up with some plausible reason why the girl and I had disappeared on the same afternoon. It would be best for them to wait a little while before moving on. There would be less scrutiny and attention if they played the part of the grieving parents who had lost a son and needed to move away from the painful memories, rather than the family who had disappeared on the same day as the police chief's daughter.

I was well aware that my actions would, at least temporarily, mean an absence from my family, but I also knew a single drop of her blood would be worth the suffering. Venom pooled in my mouth as I ran, continuing to think through the possibilities in order to distract myself from breathing in her scent. It wouldn't be long until we were in my secret meadow—only Alice knew about it—and there I would be free to spend as long as I needed with my acquisition.

_Bella._

My mind kept wandering back to her name, her warmth, and her murmuring to remind me that she was a person. A human girl of delicate flesh and of a life that I would never again experience in such a way. It was a technique that I had learned over the years that served to protect those around me from attack. As I ran, I suppressed all such thoughts with all the might within me. I _needed_ to dehumanise her—to categorize her as a thing rather than think of her as a person. She was my reward for abstaining, or maybe…just maybe she was my punishment for not doing enough.

She was beginning to move and panic as she woke and realised the speed with which we were moving and the unfamiliar arms that were holding her. I shushed her as comfortingly as I could. We were so close to the meadow—to _her_ end.

I stepped into the familiar clearing in the loose circle of trees—the one place in the entire godforsaken town where I could just be myself—and laid the girl gently on the grass. I refused to be cruel to her; after all it wasn't her fault she had such extraordinary blood. I wanted to make the experience as painless as I was able, in order to show my indebtedness to her for her ultimate sacrifice.

Once she was on the ground, I closed my eyes and breathed deeply, allowing her scent to flow through me deliciously. Just the smell was enough to strengthen my resolve about my course. It couldn't completely ease the guilt, but it made me believe it would be worthwhile. I was torn between my need to taste her and my desire to enjoy the scent for as long as possible before I removed it from the world forever.

I heard my prey shifting and opened my eyes again before raking them once over her body, appraising her as one might assess a fine work of art—for that's what she was. Her body was slender, but not angular. Her soft curves hinted at treasures buried beneath its sheath of cloth. Her hair was chestnut, with reds and golds battling for dominance within the brown. Her heart-shaped face held secrets beyond her silent mind. I had to admit that she was attractive for more reasons than her blood alone. It was just that my thirst drowned out all other longings.

I wanted to make amends with the precious angel who had been sent to reward and torture me in the same breath. I needed to atone for what I was about to do. I had so many things to apologise for: coveting her blood, scaring her when I ran, but mostly for her imminent death.

I made the awful mistake of looking into her face as I sank back onto my heels to show my sorrow over what I was about to do. She had opened her eyes and the brown depths pierced my carefully constructed shell, drawing me into them.

As we stared at each other in silence, her breathing steadied from its panicked gasps into a regular cadence. Her eyes drank me in, absorbing all my features as though they were the last things she would ever see. They would be, but there was no way she could have known that.

I was again overcome with a desire to make her as comfortable as possible before I took her life. Not because her panicking changed the flavour of her blood—if anything the adrenaline had made it sweeter still—but because at the very least I owed this poor creature that much. I felt my face drifting toward hers of its own accord. As it did, my body uncurled itself from its kneeling position and stretched out alongside her with my weight resting on one side. My hand shook as I raised it gently toward her cheek. I couldn't speak, even though I wanted to apologise.

I closed my eyes as my fingertips touched the soft skin of her cheek. Once again, I could feel her heartbeat against my fingers. The rhythm skipped when our skin contacted, but soon grew regular again. I swept my fingers from her cheek to the corner of her mouth before moving them back out toward her hairline. I was fascinated by the way her heartbeat sped whenever my skin moved along hers and steadied again when I was still. I thought the faster beat must have been caused by fear. How frightened the poor girl—_Bella_, my mind reminded me—must be.

I opened my eyes and commanded my mouth to say something soothing—if they were the last words she would hear, I wanted them to ease her suffering—but something in her face stopped me.

She was staring up at me through her eyelashes, but I could see that her eyes were darker than before. Her lips were full and plump, slightly parted in the middle as she panted lightly. Surprisingly, she looked as hungry as I felt.

My words clung to my tongue, refusing to be released. My mind couldn't form the syllables that would signal the end of her life. My body was at war with itself, and my sanity was the casualty. I shifted my hand so that it was no longer just the tips of my fingers on her face, instead resting my entire palm upon her cheek. I almost pulled away when she sighed and leaned closer into my hand.

She smiled softly. "This is the best dream I've had in a long time," she murmured sleepily.

I began to feel guilty about my plan. Not enough to deviate from my course, but enough that I wanted to do something for the poor unfortunate who's life I was about to steal. I wanted—needed—to know more about her.

I cupped my hand around her face, tracing the edge of her brow as I allowed it to rest against her skin. My palm drew warmth from her and sent a new fire racing through my body. I didn't understand the sensation that was quickly overpowering my thirst. I still desperately longed for her blood, but I found myself wanting something else more. I just didn't understand exactly what that was.

I closed my eyes again, enjoying the sensation of her heartbeat. With my eyes closed, my awareness of her body was amplified. The pounding of her blood as it circulated echoed through my ears and nerves simultaneously. It almost felt like _I_ had a heartbeat again—a feeling I couldn't truly remember.

I was aware of her shifting slightly beside me, but she wasn't moving to run or even scream. She twisted her body closer to mine, leaving a sliver of space between us. I was certain she must have felt my cool, hardened body beneath my clothes, but she didn't blanch away.

"Tell me I'm not dreaming," she whispered to me, blowing her sweet breath across my face.

I felt completely off-kilter. She was supposed to be my prey, drawn to me and unable to escape, and yet I was at her mercy as I whispered my response, "You're not dreaming. This is real."

I felt the corners of her mouth turn up into a smile under the caress of my hand. "But you are supposed to say that, you are my dream guy."

I shook my head slightly to clear it. What should have been a simple act of apprehension and ultimate animalistic satisfaction was spinning out of my control. My body ached for being so close to her, but it was no longer my thirst that dominated. Other foreign urges began to build in my body—feelings that I recognised through description in the minds of others. It was the way Emmett felt about Rosalie. The way Alice felt about Jasper. It was incomprehensible that I should feel anything like it toward someone who was destined to be my prey.

She shifted again, but I couldn't bring myself to open my eyes. I knew that she was there—the warmth of her breath, the suppleness of her body, her moist, inviting lips…all so close I could kiss her and press my body to hers.

If I willed my body to move ever so slightly…

I pulled back in surprise, groaning anxiously. Was I honestly thinking about _kissing_ her?

In the end, the choice was taken out of my hands as I felt her warm, moist lips press against mine delicately. I could feel every cell of them brushing softly against me like silk. I could taste the promise that her blood held, blowing through the gap in our lips as she exhaled shakily.

Venom rose in my throat and pooled heavily in my mouth as she continued to press small, almost chaste kisses against my mouth. A growl rolled through my chest. I wanted to claim her as mine just as much as the first time I had experienced that delicious scent of hers, only now it wasn't my thirst in control. Parts of my body and mind that had long sat dormant awoke in reaction to her tender ministrations.

She pushed gently on my body to push me away. In theory, it should have been easy for me to resist her drive, and yet I couldn't. It was as if she was the puppet master and I her marionette. She rolled with me as my body tipped away from her and my back pressed into the ground. Her legs straddled my hips and I sighed at the new contact.

I almost thought I could read what she wanted, even without the ability to read her mind, but I knew it to be impossible at the same time. _Although, there is no point denying her dying wish_, a part of my mind whispered, tempting me to claim her in _every_ way possible before the end.

She moved to deepen our kiss, and I wondered whether she still thought it was all just a dream, or if she knew how truly real it was. It was real for me.

Even through the layers of our clothing, I could feel the blood pumping rhythmically through the femoral arteries of her legs as they pushed against my thighs. I wanted to know if the feeling would intensify should we remove our barriers and lie skin to skin. Every nerve ending in my body sang at the thought. I longed to sink my teeth into the space where her thigh met her hip and drink deeply of the artery there.

In the next instant, I had flipped her so that she was beneath me and I was kissing her, something that had seemed so absurd only moments ago, but was now more necessary than breathing—certainly more enjoyable. I could almost taste the sweetness of her blood in her saliva; everything about her was as captivating as the call of the siren liquid, pumping through her veins. I gently traced my hand along the side of her head, before burying it in her hair. The strands were soft and warm against my fingers. I tenderly twisted it around my fingertips, feeling the silky smoothness and shaking loose the scent of strawberry. It combined with the floral scent of her blood and drove me wild again.

I trailed my kisses from her honey-lips down along her chin and onto her neck. I paused there, taking a moment to gain control. I pressed my lips lightly against her jugular. I was less than an inch away from that which had called me, bringing us to this point, and yet I couldn't open my jaw to bite. I breathed her in anxiously, telling myself this was all to prolong the pleasure. Once she was drained, I knew I would go mad looking for anything that would satisfy me as thoroughly. It made sense to delay the inevitable.

I pushed my hips down against her, always conscious of how much pressure I was applying. I didn't want to hurt her unnecessarily, but her heart pounded through her skin against my lips—each rhythmic pulse sending me higher. I was like an addict taking a hit from an insatiable drug.

"I want you," she breathily stated.

If my hearing had been any less sharp I could have missed it entirely. Though I had heard it, I couldn't believe that she had uttered those words in such a needful way.

My body began acting of its own accord, making my fingers press open the buttons on her shirt. What I was thinking—what my body was doing—was crazy. My tongue slid between my teeth and down along the length of her neck.

She threw her head back in reply and moaned while deliciously arching her back against the soft, slightly damp grass. The shift in her position forced my hand to slip down to the base of her skull. I could feel how fragile her entire being was and it scared me. I worried about damaging this precious vessel that contained the delectable essence that I longed to taste—even if I was unable to achieve that task just yet.

I pushed her shirt aside as soon as my fingers had undone the last button and sat back to admire the delicate creature beneath me. Her alabaster skin reddened under my gaze, whether from self-consciousness over being partially undressed or due to desire, I couldn't be sure.

Even without the benefit of her thought—even doubting her words—I knew she wanted me. I could smell her arousal and it called to me more so than her blood. I knew it would be a shame if I stole this poor girl's life without knowing if she had ever having experienced the baser pleasures of life of which I myself had not yet felt. My existence stretched unendingly onward, and I had countless years in which to find a mate to satisfy me in such a way, and yet I found I wanted to share it with _her_. Not forever—that was infeasible because I needed the blood that flowed in her veins to run in mine—but for one afternoon. I needed only a few precious hours where I could bring her to pleasure and increase the level of endorphins in her blood. Venom flooded through me at the thought of her beneath me, above me, and wrapped around me. I wouldn't be the first of my kind to play with my food a little before bringing her life to an end—the thought sent shivers of both anticipation and horror down my spine.

I ducked forward, pressing my chest into her stomach and planting small kisses where her breasts spilled out over the top of her bra. I pushed the cups down and laid my cool cheek against her left breast, hearing her heart pounding beneath me. I closed my eyes and let it fill my world. It echoed through me and around me. It was like the sounds of a symphony that only I could hear. Her fingers moved to lightly play with my hair, her palm rested across my cheek and her wrist lay across my nose. My vision blurred through the venom that was filling my eyes and flooding my throat. She had me completely at her mercy, even though she should have been at mine. I could end her life so easily, yet she tenderly stroked my cheek as if I was nothing more than a normal human boy sharing a sweet moment with the woman he loved.

I reluctantly pulled away, immediately feeling the loss of her warm skin.

"Bella," I whispered. I wasn't sure what I wanted to say, but I was suddenly overwhelmed with the need to humanise her again and to bring back the vestiges of humanity I pretended to contain. I still needed to taste her, but I was willing to delay if it was what was necessary to make her passing comfortable or perhaps memorable.

She looked up at my face sleepily, still seemingly convinced this was all just a dream. "Yes?" She smiled sweetly, but her eyes betrayed less than innocent thoughts.

"Are you okay with me doing this?" I asked. I wasn't even sure myself if I was asking for permission to pleasure her, or take her life.

She nodded. "I've never felt this…I've never _wanted_ anyone like this before."

"Have you ever…" I trailed off, not sure why I had even began to ask, but it seemed important to know.

She shook her head. The blush which had faded so recently crept over her body again.

I reverently unbuttoned her jeans and slid them off, pulling her panties with them. She was laid out bare in front of me and I growled with anticipation and need. I had never desired what I was now contemplating. Not with Tanya or Kate or any of the long line of high-school teenage girls that had practically thrown themselves at me. But I wanted—needed—it with Bella.

I cursed my lack of foresight for not packing a blanket, but the monster within me reminded me I shouldn't have needed one. I should have fed and been half-way to Canada already.

I shed my own clothes quickly, a wave of differing emotions washing over me as I did: greed, lust, shame, desire, need, hunger and remorse.

I shifted my body over the top of her—hers…warm, flexible and flooded with that pulsing, life-giving fluid and mine…cold, hard and quiet. I pressed my lips back to hers, hungrily melding my mouth to hers but ever watchful of the pooling venom and the danger of my teeth.

As we kissed, her hands snaked around my body. I was sure she could feel the difference in our textures, and yet she didn't shy away from me. She pushed her hips harder against mine, begging silently for me to enter her. I braced my hands against the ground, digging my fingers in to avoid clutching at her, and sheathed my length deep into her. I stilled immediately as I felt her skin break and sensed the fresh blood in the air.

At first, I was worried I had hurt her unintentionally, but then my knowledge of biology and human anatomy came flooding back. She was obviously truthful in her assertion that there had never been anybody else. My fingers clutched at handfuls of dirt to stop myself from grasping at her and sinking my teeth into her neck, but the lure of her freshly spilt blood was too much for me. I pulled back, sliding deftly down her body and pressed my tongue deep into her as I clutched onto her hips. There wasn't much blood, just enough to hint at the pleasures of drinking every drop; enough to send my head spinning. The taste of her arousal mixed pleasantly with it as I dipped and pressed my tongue into her, trying to gather every last drop to me.

I was so obsessed with my mission that I didn't even realise what my ministrations were doing to her until she clasped at my hair and released a deep throaty moan that called to the animal within me. It was utterly intriguing how I could be pulled from blood lust in one moment to needing to take in every detail of her in the next.

I stopped my incessant search and instead enjoyed the sensation of her writhing beneath me as I swirled my tongue steadily. I listened as her heartbeat sped and the rhythmical sound of her blood poured through her arteries . Her skin was flushed pink, her blood vessels swelling and pooling her sweet crimson liquid just below her pale exterior.

I began to explore the precious inches of her delicate skin, trailing my tongue, kissing and sucking in turn. Her thighs clenched under the coolness of my mouth, but her mumbling told me not to stop…to never stop.

I slowly crawled up her body, tasting as I moved—first her stomach and then her chest. I delighted in how the different areas of her body all had slightly unique scents and flavours. I took my time learning each—I told myself it was all in an effort to locate the most enjoyable region in which to claim my ultimate prize.

I plunged my length into her again, moving in a slow and steady rhythm. I watched intently as her eyes lost focus. I longed to hear what she could be thinking in that moment.

She screamed her release as her body clenched tightly around me. Her fingers made a feeble attempt at digging into my hardened skin.

I almost lost it in that instant, smelling the flood of hormones as they raced through her. I began to imagine again what she would taste like. I knew from the small sample I had taken that I wouldn't be disappointed. Her blood would be the greatest delicacy I would ever consume. The time was perfect to end it all—her body completely relaxed, blood pumping rapidly and her mind seemed otherwise occupied. Yet somehow, I still couldn't bring myself to claim her life. My body ached to take her in, but something was restraining me. Something within me was binding the monster and keeping him at bay.

I brushed her hair away from her face as her eyes focused on me, and she sighed contentedly, leaning into my hand. I had no interest in my own satisfaction; I was more concerned with making sure the creature that had beguiled me so completely was comfortable and wouldn't turn ill. The air was cold, the meadow was damp, and I was pressing the length of my cool body against her. I could feel her shiver as chills ran through her body returning from its high.

I pulled back from her and quickly wrapped her in her clothing for modesty. They were thoroughly dampened and would do little to aid in warming her. I didn't know what had come over me, but I knew I needed to get her somewhere safe and warm. I managed to convince myself it was just because I wanted to savour the experience; having her cold and uncomfortable would make it less enjoyable. Her blood needed to be warm, her body pleased, and her mind entertained. I needed to be certain that everything would be perfect—and I knew it wasn't right at that moment.

She was overwhelmed and sleepy—stress and pleasure had combined to make her lethargic. She rested her head against my chest as I gently cradled her in my arms and rose to my feet. It felt strange to be so close—so intimate—with someone else, but somehow it felt….right. I had to push all such thought firmly from my mind. I may have been delayed in my efforts, but my decision was still set. I _would _consume her…every last drop.

I tried to reconcile everything that had happened in the past few hours, but so little of it seemed real. I felt as though I had wandered into a dreamscape and nothing would ever be the same again.

I turned my mind back to earlier that morning, to the thoughts of the students around me when they'd first met Bella—just thinking her name caused warmth to spread through me—trying to recall what they knew about her. I needed to get her someplace warm and dry, and ideally a change of clothes, but I couldn't risk taking her to my house. Carlisle would attempt to avert my course, and I knew that Emmett would find no end to the hilarity in my situation.

I quickly assessed what I knew of her; she had just moved from Phoenix, she was the police chief's daughter, and she was the owner of an overpowering scent that threatened to throw my entire existence into disarray.

I decided there was only one place I could take her—home. To _her_ house. I knew where Chief Swan lived; we made it a general Cullen rule to immediately familiarise ourselves with the local law enforcement, just in case things ever went…wrong.

_Like they will with Bella_.

I knew it was only a matter of time before whatever was holding me back broke free. I would both relish and despise the moment that it did. It would signal the end of an era for me. Almost seventy years without the simplest taste of a human's blood would be wasted—or rewarded depending on which way I chose to view it. It would also signal the end of her life.

Her drowsiness got the better of her as I ran, and she fell into a deep slumber as she lay in my arms.

I arrived at the chief's home too quickly. I was enjoying the feeling of her pressed against me, but I was beginning to worry about the bluish-purple tinge her lips had developed. I was relieved the police cruiser wasn't in front of the house yet, and then I realised I had only been in possession of Bella for little more than two hours.

An old half-rusted red truck sat on the road beside the house. I didn't recognise it from my reconnaissance when we'd first moved to Forks, so I figured it was either a new acquisition or the chief had a visitor—but I knew there was no one in the residence.

I listened to the world around us to be sure that it was safe to carry her into the open. I walked to the front of her home, holding Bella gently against me before shifting her ever so slightly to free one hand to open the door. It swung open easily and silently.

_Her room is at the top of the stairs,_ Alice's 'voice' startled me. I quickly ascertained she was in the forest behind the little house. I would ask her about her involvement later, but I was more concerned with getting Bella warm, her body was shuddering violently against me.

I carried her to the top of the stairs and into the room that was clearly hers. I saw that Alice had already entered the house and laid some warm pyjamas and a couple of towels on the girl's bed. I placed Bella on one of the towels on the bed, stripping her of her clothing again. I patted her body down gently—reverently—with the other towel before dressing her in the fresh clothes that Alice had provided.

I lifted her gently to pull the blanket back from the bed before tucking it tightly around her chin. I sat on the side of the bed, wondering how we had arrived where we were—how she had survived the afternoon when I had been so intent on consuming her. I shook my head in an effort to clear it.

_Tomorrow,_ I promised myself. _Tomorrow I will take her again. We will finish what I had begun today. _

My thoughts then scattered as one word escaped from between Bella's lips.

"Edward."

She arched her back again as she had done in the meadow, and I watched in silent fascination as her body staged a re-enactment of our earlier tryst. I was drawn to her once more and pressed my lips to hers, again relishing in her flavour and longing to taste even more.

Her hands moved effortlessly from beneath the blanket and into my hair as she reciprocated. Her lips expressed her own desire to continue.

I lingered for a few more moments before pulling away. I buried my face in my hands to try to avoid the confusion I felt. I turned to leave, knowing I needed to do so in order to keep my sanity in check. As I did, she whimpered. My name fell from her lips again, only this time it was uttered as a plea, begging me to stay with her.

I frowned, knowing I was about to tread a very hard path before walking back to her bed. I lifted one hand off the comforter, kissing it softly. "Sleep, my Bella," I whispered. "I'll be back. I promise."

~ 0 ~

I was still trying to piece together the puzzle. I knew what I wanted—what I would give anything to experience—but had been unable to take. Something about the girl perplexed me, and it wasn't just her silent mind. I tried to convince myself that it was because she was an innocent—she'd be my first innocent—but deep down I knew it was something…else.

I replayed my conversation with Alice in my head. After I exited the Swan residence, I had gone in search of her in the forest behind the home.

Alice had told me that she'd taken Bella's truck from the school's parking lot when she saw what was going to transpire. She further explained that she hadn't been worried about me killing the girl; she wasn't _worried_ at all. A knowing smile spread across her face as she relayed to me that sometimes things happen that we don't understand, but that for everything, there is a reason.

During our entire conversation, all I could think of was Bella. I hoped that she believed me when I had promised that I would be back. The afternoon would have felt so surreal to her, and I wondered if she would come to believe it had just been a dream. I couldn't decide if I would admit the truth to her if that were the case.

I waited in the woods long after Alice left, and saw Chief Swan return home. I remained and watched as he stood in _her _doorway and fretted over what could have caused her sleeping spell, guilt washing over me as I remembered the exact reason for it. As much as I wanted her blood, in that instant I was glad I failed in my attempt, because I could see how much she meant to him. Even though she'd only lived with him permanently for a few short days, I could plainly see she was his world.

I spent hours watching, waiting for her father to fall asleep. I wanted to run—home, Alaska, anywhere—but my promise bound me to her. I would return to her.

After I heard the chief's breathing even out, and his mind turn to dreams, I crept closer to the house and scaled the side of the building. I gently pushed her window open and crept into the corner of her room. I could tell by her breathing that she wasn't yet asleep, but neither did she acknowledge my return. I stood uncertain whether to proceed toward her and announce myself or to flee. I hoped for some kind of sign from her. The longer I stood in indecision, the more painful the fire in my throat grew and the more my body reacted in other ways to my proximity to her. I spent the better part of the night glued to the corner of the room, keeping a silent vigil over her.

In the very early hours of the morning, she began to murmur and moan in her sleep. My name featured regularly, as did various pleas. One was for me not to leave, and another was to not hurt her. I felt my resolve begin to break upon hearing that, as it was precisely what I had planned to do. I still longed to claim her, even knowing that I couldn't. I was certain it was only a matter of time before I would end her life.

Once, she seemed to panic, and I ran to her bed. I knelt and gently began stroking her face—feeling a lingering burn on my fingers from her warm skin. Her cries halted and her calm returned.

I stayed with her until her father began to stir, and then I raced home. I didn't listen to the thoughts of my family, and instead rushed in and out of the room as fast as I could, anxious to be at school as early as possible under the pretence of listening out for any concerns over my disappearance the day before.

I leaned against the building closest to the student parking lot. As the students began to arrive, I tried to listen to the minds of those around me as they took in my appearance, but instead watched every face for the one I had spent so long studying the previous night. There had been nothing in that face—as sweet, innocent and beautiful as it was—that had been able to make anything clearer in my muddled mind.

_Why couldn't I end her life? Why had I lost control and taken her body instead? _

Finally, I saw her. She climbed from the old, rusted truck I had seen in front of her house the day before and walked straight toward the school. She glanced at me briefly, then ducked her head and rushed toward the classroom. I could smell her heavy blush, even with the distance between us. Her reaction answered at least one of the many questions in my mind—she thought it was all a dream. The most confusing, wonderful, strangest afternoon in my existence, and she thought it had been a dream.

I was more determined than ever to get to know her. I wanted to work out every thought in her mind. Most of all, I needed to solve the enigma that she presented.

I spent the morning watching her through the minds of the other students, trying to figure out how best to approach her. I wanted to tell her the truth—or as much of it as I was able without telling her everything—but I had no idea of how to begin. Simply saying "_I'm fascinated by your silent mind, wanted to drink your blood and have no idea why you are still alive" _was not going to put her at ease and would draw even more attention to my family.

I spent my time planning, plotting and watching. I didn't sit with my family at lunch, deciding instead to head straight to the biology room to prepare for my conversation with her. I had yet to decide what I was going to say.

I breathed deeply of the untainted air in the room, waiting for Bella to arrive. The bell rang to signal the end of lunch, and I waited anxiously for her to enter into the room.

I wanted to snap Mike Newton's neck when I heard the possessive edge to his thoughts about Bella. He was picturing himself performing the same acts I had in the meadow the previous day. I again wished she knew we had done them.

She sat next to me, blushing heavily once more, and stared fixedly at the front of the classroom.

"Hello," I said quietly to her. "My name is Edward Cullen. I didn't get the chance to introduce myself yesterday."

She nodded in response as her blush deepened.

I held my breath, but even still…I could taste her scent in the back of my throat and sense her heartbeat beside me. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the sound; it was absolutely musical.

"Bella," she squeaked, causing my eyes to shoot open. "Bella Swan."

"I know," I whispered to her, still wondering how I could tell her that I had known her so intimately, that it wasn't just a dream. I needed her to know that much of the truth.

Her heartrate sped, and I knew that she had heard me.

My fingers ached to be let loose on her body once more, and my mind provided images of her from the meadow. As her blush deepened, I recalled how her blush had extended all the way down her throat, passing over her chest before lightly colouring her stomach. I found my eyes trailing the same path as the blush in my thoughts. They eventually found their way back to her face, only to notice the widening of her eyes, which indicated that she had caught their wandering. She blushed deeper still, burning almost scarlet, and I leaned forward slightly before brushing my finger lightly along her cheekbone.

She shivered as she felt my cool skin, and once again I longed to know what was in her mind. _Had she made the connection? Did she realise it wasn't a dream?_

"You're beautiful," I whispered.

She shook her head. "Am I dreaming again?"

I took a deep breath, relishing the burn, and gambled everything, because I needed to. I couldn't survive any longer if I couldn't talk to her honestly. "What makes you think you were dreaming before?"

Her eyes snapped to mine, and she gasped audibly. Mr Banner walked in the room and effectively ended our conversation. I quickly wrote out a little note and slipped it to her.

_We need to talk. Can we meet after school? _

I sighed in relief when she nodded slightly and wrote, "_My house_" underneath my words. I only had a few more hours of school and then I could make another attempt at claiming the sweet life-blood that flowed in her veins.

~ 0 ~

I arrived at Bella's house before she did. I went sans car, to be on the safe side should things have gone the way I hoped…but dreaded. I entered the same way I had the previous night, up the side of the house and in through her bedroom window. I figured if the cards were going to be put on the table, I would put _all_ the cards on the table. It didn't matter if she knew what I was—what I could do—if she wouldn't live for more than a few hours.

I waited and listened intently as the truck pulled up to the house, as the front door opened, then slammed shut, and then as her footsteps raced up the stairs. I sat on the edge of her bed, waiting in still silence for her to open the door. I heard the beating of her heart and her rhythmic breathing pass by her bedroom door and then water began to run in a nearby room. I raced to her door and opened it before returning to my waiting spot.

Once the water stopped, I heard her feet beat a pattern on the floor past her room, stopping when they hit the top stair and back-tracking to her now open door. Her heart beat faster as she stepped closer to her room. Although improbable, I thought it may beat out of her chest before she saw me. The scent of her filtered in around me, slowly blooming stronger throughout the room.

"What the hell?" she asked fiercely as she saw me sitting on the bed. "Why… How did you get in here?"

I shrugged. "Through the window."

She stepped closer to me. "Why?"

"Because you asked me to meet you here."

"Not in my room!" she hissed, stepping toward me again.

I stood and took a step closer to her. "Why not? I was in here yesterday."

She flushed, no doubt remembering her 'dream'.

I risked another step toward her and watched as she flinched a little, but didn't step away. Instead, she reflexively leaned into me.

"I have a question," I asked, closing the last of the distance between us.

She nodded and breathed deeply.

I reached out and flicked the door shut before stepping toward her and pinning her lightly against it. "Do you really think everything that happened yesterday was a dream?"

Her eyes widened, and she breathed shakily as I bent down to skim my nose along her jaw line. I pressed my lips against her neck, and she whimpered softly.

"I do…I did…I don't know," she murmured finally.

I brought my lips to hers, claiming them suddenly. It was do or die time.

She wouldn't have the strength to push me away, but I would respond to her wishes. Her hands came to rest on my chest, and I prepared to pull away from her if she applied even the slightest pressure. Instead, her hands formed fists around my t-shirt and she pulled me into her.

I growled into her mouth in response, deepening the kiss. My hands found her thighs, and I pulled her legs up to wrap them around me.

"I want you," I told her honestly.

Her heels rested against the small of my back, and she pushed them against me to get extra leverage to kiss me.

"Why?" she asked as she finally broke off the kiss.

"I don't know." I knew there would be no way I could explain just how the strange combination of her intoxicating scent and her silent mind called to me. How when I was touching her, I could feel her heart beating as though it were my own.

Her face fell and she pulled away a little. I could tell she was upset and found it strange that even though I was unable to read her mind, I could easily read her body and her facial expressions.

"Your scent called to me," I whispered finally, knowing that my honesty would raise more questions than it would answer, but I found I couldn't lie to her. I didn't _want_ to lie to her. Reluctantly, I unwrapped her legs from my waist and set her on the floor before turning to sit on her bed.

"What are you?" she questioned in earnest.

I knew it didn't matter if I told her—she wouldn't survive the night anyway—so I met her stare. "Your kind would most likely call me a vampire." I dropped my eyes to avoid seeing the revulsion in hers.

She walked over to me and sat beside me on the bed. "Do…" she started, her voice fragile and soft. "Do you want to drink my blood?"

I nodded. "Desperately," I admitted.

"But you could have." She sounded confused. "Yesterday, you had me utterly at your mercy…" her face reddened. "And yet you didn't…" she trailed off.

"I couldn't."

"Why not?" she asked, her voice sounding more curious than afraid.

"I don't know."

Her fingertips ghosted a trail along the muscles of my arm hidden under my sweater. "I don't think you want to hurt me," she murmured as her hand reached my shoulder. It trailed across my chest, her thudding pulse coming closer and closer to my jaw. Finally, her fingers slid up the length of my face. She twisted her body to straddle me and raised her other hand to palm the other side of my face.

I inhaled deeply. My eyes were no doubt dark as coal—I still hadn't fed as I had been planning on having her as my meal. I dropped my head in shame—my forehead coming to rest on her chest. "It will hurt though," I whispered.

She shushed me and raised my face back to hers before pressing her lips softly to mine. I groaned with desire—for both her body and her blood.

"Take me," she murmured. "I've been yours since I saw you across the cafeteria."

I moaned. It was all wrong—so wrong—but that didn't stop me from wrapping my hands around her waist and kissing her again. My fingers worked their way to the front of her body to begin shedding her clothing.

She never asked me to stop, and she never pulled away. We came together equally, mutual desire flooding through us both as she pushed me into her single bed and surrounded me with her warmth and rhythm.

I grabbed her hips softly, guiding them over mine. We began to add whispered words and gentle moans to the symphony of her heart.

I was reminded of how easily I could have drank every drop of her blood and realised that it would never satisfy me as much as joining with her the way we were. It was there, as I pushed her to a screaming climax, that I knew why I had been unable to hurt her. I realised that at some point over the last twenty-four hours, I had fallen in love with Isabella Swan.

~ 0 ~

Each day, we went to school and sat at our respective tables—away from each other—to give the air of indifference, but each night, I found my way back into her bedroom. Each evening we discovered more about each other. Sometimes we made love, and at times we talked until all hours of the morning until I remembered that she was human and needed to rest.

A week passed in that fashion—the happiest week of my existence. The weekend was the highlight because Chief Swan had left the house in the early morning and hadn't returned before dinner. Bella and I had spent the time learning as much as we could about each other. Even though it hadn't yet been a week, we each declared our love on the Sunday.

I had no idea what our love meant for either of us. The irony of a vampire in love with his meal was not lost on me, but I couldn't find it in myself to care. Bella played her part well, never revealing to anyone what I was.

~ 0 ~

I spent the early hours of Tuesday morning hunting again—back to the old way, the vegetarian way—and was driving to school with my siblings in the car. We were running late, I had needed to venture a little further than usual to find suitable prey.

We were following a dark blue van into the parking lot. I scowled, knowing that the driver—Tyler Crowley—wasn't paying nearly enough attention to the icy road; especially not given the speed he was travelling. My eyes snapped to the back of his van as it hit an icy patch and began to skid. I cried out as I saw the vision in Alice's head; Bella being crushed by the idiot-boy's van. I had no time to stop it, no time to do anything but shout, "Not her."

I stomped on the brake, exiting the car before it had fully stopped, and threw myself across the parking lot with no care for who might have seen me. Only one thing mattered—Bella was in the path of the van. I made it in just enough time to change the trajectory of the vehicle, but not enough to stop her from being gravely injured.

I cried out in horror as the vision in Alice's head changed. Seconds later, it played out when I smelled the fresh blood on the air; _her_ fresh blood. The monster in me took over and I leapt on her, drinking deeply from the wound in her thigh. I became a passive inhabitant of my own body, watching on in disembodied revulsion as it reacted instinctually to ensure not a drop of her precious blood was wasted.

As I drank, something hit me from the side—hard—knocking me to the ground a distance away from Bella.

I turned back to look at the scene in horror. I could still taste her blood in my mouth. I could feel it running through me, energizing my system and waking up parts of my psyche that had lain dormant for decades. Yet all I wanted to do was curl in on myself.

Her heartbeat was failing; her song was ending.

I wanted to sob, but I managed to pull myself onto my hands and knees and crawled over to her. Emmett tried to hold me back—I realised he was the one who had forced me from her—but I shrugged him off. It was no longer about her blood. I still longed for it—still wept that it was being wasted, spilling onto the pavement—but I wanted _her_ more. I bit back the monster, set up a tourniquet around her thigh and began CPR to keep her precious heart beating.

She opened her eyes and looked up at me. "Edward…" she breathed. "I love you."

And then her screaming started.

~ 0 ~

I looked down at the grave. The stone was simple and the inscription plain, but Bella never liked anything that was too flashy.

I couldn't help thinking about the long reaching consequences of my decision that day so long ago in Forks. I knew Chief Swan broke the day he'd lost his little girl, and I felt nothing but remorse for my part in his loss. I regretted the pain that she had suffered at my hands. Her death didn't need to be nearly as painful and prolonged as it was. I had given her CPR until the ambulance arrived and took her to the hospital. Carlisle took over then, but there was nothing more he could do to help.

I often found myself wondering if things could have been different. Maybe if I'd made more of an effort to stay away from her, then we wouldn't have treaded the path that we had. Maybe if I had been with her that morning, I could have saved her life. I thought about the way she was, her warm body and sweet scent. The fire ghosted in my throat even at the memory of that scent. But of all the things that made her so utterly human, I missed her heartbeat the most. Some days, I craved to feel it echo through my body the way it had when we were connected.

I also felt a pang of guilt over Tyler Crowley. He had suffered so much in his life for his part in her death. Eventually, it had become too much for him, and he had taken his own life. I knew my choices, and my instincts, had been a contributing factor to his death as well.

I laid down the simple wreath that I had brought with me to leave at the cemetery. I knew I didn't have to bring anything, but somehow it didn't feel right to leave Forks without coming to say goodbye. I had visited this site at least once a month since my family's return. We left shortly after the accident and hadn't been back for almost eighty years before we decided it was time. Some of us wanted to return more than others, and it was already time for us to move on again.

"They've already gone," a voice called from behind me, distracting me from my melancholy thoughts. "We're going to have to catch up to them."

I nodded as I felt her hands slip around my waist. I turned to welcome her into my arms. I was amazed by the depths of my emotions for her. Who would have thought I would be so lucky to find true love out of tragedy?

"It's okay, Edward," she whispered. "He lived a happy life in the end."

I sighed. "I know, my love."

She stepped forward out of my arms and ran her finger along the writing on the stone_. _"And if he knew the truth, he'd be happy for us."

My eyes skidded over the much older tombstone in the next plot. I couldn't even begin to think about the words printed on it. I thought back to that horrid but wonderful day when my instincts drove my mouth to her wound, flushing it with venom and beginning the process that would make her mine forever.

As she stood, I offered her my hand. "I love you, Bella," I whispered reverently before kissing her softly on the lips.

~ 0 ~

**A/N:- This is my entry in the pick a pic contest. Voting starts 8th January and ends 15th January, so you should definitely go to the website www(dot)fanfiction-challenges(dot)blogspot(dot)com, have a read over all the great entries & vote for your favourite. **


End file.
